Tout pardonner, sans aucune limites ?
by Feneria
Summary: -Chapitre 4 et 5 en ligne !- Quand une personne qui vous est chère vous fait souffrir, seriez-vous capable de tout lui pardonner ?  fic Yaoî - couple Kakashi/Iruka
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Peut-on tout pardonner ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : POV de Kakashi, histoire basée sur du Yaoï

Petit commentaire :  
pour la petite explication, cette fic a déjà été publiée il y a de cela plusieurs années, sous un autre pseudo que je partageais avec quelqu'un. Je vous passe les détails sur ce qui c'est passé, mais j'ai préféré les retirer de cet ancien pseudo, et les republier sur le mien (qui n'est qu'à moi).

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fic, basée sur Kakashi et Iruka. J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

* * *

Tout le monde pensait que c'était une journée comme les autres dans le petit village de Konoha ... Tout le monde était heureux et dormait paisiblement dans leurs maisons respectives ... Tout le monde ... sauf deux personnes ...

Deux personnes qui erraient dans le village, sans but précis ... Deux personnes qui marchaient, comme portées par le vent qui soufflait doucement ... un vent chaud malgré la nuit plus que présente maintenant ... Mais même ce vent chaud ne pouvait réchauffer le cœur de ces deux personnes, devenus froids et sombres après ce qu'il s'était passé ... Ce qu'il s'était passé ...

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait réagir de cette façon ... Si seulement j'avais su ... Je me serais abstenu ... et j'aurais attendu un meilleur moment ... Mais je pensais tellement que c'était le bon moment ... Mais, comme d'habitude, je me suis laissé emporté par mes sentiments ... et voilà où j'en suis maintenant ... J'en suis à errer dans les rues du village, à essayer de justifier mon geste ... Mais pourquoi a t-il fallu que je fasse ça ? Mais pourquoi ...

Je continuai de marcher, cherchant désespérément un moyen de me faire pardonner ... Mais existait-il vraiment un moyen ... N'arrêtant pas de penser, et ne regardant que mes pieds, je n'ai pas pu remarquer que quelqu'un arrivait devant moi ... Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ... On s'est rentré dedans ... Réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se passer, je relevais doucement la tête, en m'excusant avec un léger "gomen", avant de voir qui était cette fameuse personne ...

C'était Lui ... Il était devant moi, à me regarder avec un regard à la fois triste et rempli de colère ... Comme Il ne réagissait pas, j'entreprit de lui parler ... mais j'aurais dû m'abstenir ... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne réfléchit pas plus ? J'aurais eu tellement moins mal si j'avais continuer mon chemin ...

" Ohayou Iruka ... Que fais tu dehors à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Je te retourne la question Kakashi ... »

Il avait une once de reproche dans la voix. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ... Après ce qu'il s'était passé ... Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir ... Peut être que si disais quelque chose, il allait mal le pendre et alors cela aggraverait encore plus la situation actuelle ... Ce que je voulais éviter par dessus tout ... J'ai alors eu l'idée de m'excuser une fois de plus :

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ... »

Si seulement j'avais réussi à me contenir.

« Tu sais je regrette ... vraiment ... dis-je, sentant mes larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler au coin de mes yeux.

- Moi aussi je regrette Kakashi. »

Et c'est comme ça qu'il me laissa tombé ... Je me sentais si mal ... Comme je l'avais imaginé, la situation ne s'est pas améliorée du tout ... Je le voyais s'en aller, marchant lentement ... comme s'il prenait son temps pour me faire encore plus souffrir ... remuant le couteau dans la plaie ...  
Plus je le regardai, plus l'image de son départ repassait dans ma tête et plus cela me faisait mal ... Il m'avait dit cela avec tellement de froideur dans la voix ...  
Alors que mes larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues, je m'effondrais sur le sol ... La douleur était trop forte pour que je puisse tenir debout ... Je réalisais alors que je venais probablement de perdre à jamais le seul véritable amour de ma vie ... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je veuille aller plus loin ?  
A bout de force, je m'effondrais complètement sur le sol, évanoui.

* * *

Je suis chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé mais je suis assis dans mon canapé, qui se trouve dans le salon.  
Iruka est là, dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Il me regarde, de son regard que j'adore : un regard doux et tendre.  
Il se lève, s'approche et s'assoie à coté de moi, très près de moi. Il se rapproche un peu plus, je le regarde toujours dans les yeux, essayant de deviner ce qu'il compte faire.  
Je sens son souffle chaud qui vient s'égarer contre mon cou, puis je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue qui veut se frayer un chemin vers la mienne. Ce que je lui permet de faire quelques secondes plus tard, voulant profiter de ce moment.  
Ses mains viennent se caler derrière mon cou, m'attirant un peu plus près vers lui, tandis que les miennes effleurent la peau de son dos.

Je ... je crois que j'ai déjà vécu ça. Je ... je n'en suis pas sur, mais ...  
Non ! Non ! Ce ... ce n'est pas possible ! Je ... je ne veux pas revivre ça une fois de plus !  
C'est trop cruel ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je revivre ça ? Je ... je n'ai pas la force de revivre ça une nouvelle fois ...

Soudain, il n'y a plus rien. Tout est noir.  
Je ne sais plus où je suis. Il ... il y a Iruka là bas. Je crois qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais je ne l'entends pas.  
Je le vois alors se retourner et commencer à partir. J'essaie de le rattraper, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
Mon corps ne veut pas bouger. J'essaie de lui dire de m'attendre, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge ...

Puis de nouveau le noir total. J'entends une voix qui m'appelle. Elle est lointaine ...  
On dirait qu'elle se rapproche, toujours plus près ...

" Kakashi ! Kakashi réveille toi !"

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Les autres étant déjà écrits, j'essayrai de vous les mettre régulièrement. Un par semaine je pense.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ou vos remarques (constructives hin).

^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Résumé : Après avoir revu Iruka, Kakashi se trouve évanoui et rêve de ce qu'il s'est passé peu de temps avant dans la journée ... Il lutte tant qu'il peut pour ne pas le revivre ... Il est "sauvé" par quelqu'un qui l'appelle ...

Un grand désolé pour le délai de publication ... Mais voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic.  
Merci pour les reviews laissées, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser une nouvelle :)

* * *

Quelqu'un m'appelle. Je connais cette voix, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler à qui elle appartient.

A Iruka ? Non, c'est impossible.

Pourquoi me demanderait-il de me réveiller ? Me réveiller ?

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, les refermant quelques secondes plus tard, aveuglé par la forte luminosité présente dans la pièce. Mais de quelle pièce s'agissait-il ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Après quelques minutes, étant enfin habitué à cette lumière vive, j'ouvrai complètement les yeux, découvrant par la même occasion le propriétaire de la voix qui m'avait appelé.

A mon grand étonnement, c'était Asuma. Je compris alors que j'étais dans son appartement, et plus précisément dans son lit. Il était assis sur une chaise à coté du lit, et il me regardait d'un air inquiet. Je me relevai un peu, m'asseyant moi aussi, découvrant que j'étais en sueur, comme à la suite d'un cauchemar.

Mais je ne me rappelai pas avoir fait de cauchemars, encore moins de rêves. Je me rappelai simplement d'avoir entendu Asuma qui me criait de me réveiller.

Me coupant dans mes pensées, Asuma me demanda, d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude :

« Ca va Kakashi ?

- oui oui merci »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre d'autre, au risque de l'inquiéter encore plus.

« Je ... Qu'est ce que je fais chez toi ?

- Pour faire court, je t'ai trouvé évanoui sur le sol en plein milieu du village. Comme mon appartement était plus près que le tien, je t'ai amené chez moi. Mais je commençai à m'inquiéter ... Ca fait bientôt plus de 12h que tu dors. Tu étais très agité dans ton sommeil, et tu n'arrêtais pas de crier ...

- Je ... je criai ? »

Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir eu un sommeil agité. Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas rêver, ni même cauchemarder. J'ai sûrement du l'oublier,

Je me demande de quoi j'ai bien pu rêver. Ce n'était sûrement pas important pour que je l'ai si facilement oublié.

« Et ... heuu ... je criai quoi ?

- Tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Iruka, en essayant de le rattraper avec tes mains. Tu attrapais du vide ... Enfin, j'ai eu peur que les voisins ne viennent me voir à cause du bruit. »

Asuma sourit légèrement, et pour le rassurer, je fis de même ... Mais mon sourire disparut bien vite de mon visage ... Mon cœur souffrait beaucoup trop pour que je puisse faire semblant d'être heureux ... Je suppose qu'Asuma le remarqua, car il me redemanda :

« Tu es sur que tu vas bien Kakashi ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude ...

- Je ... »

Dois je lui en parler ? Si je lui en parle ... que va t-il dire ? Après tout, je suis amoureux d'un homme ... Il va sûrement trouver cela ridicule ...Et je le comprend ... Mais est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Non ! Je ... je dois me débrouiller tout seul ! Il faut que je me fasse pardonner ! Il faut que tout redevienne comme avant ! C'était si bien ...

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué, dis-je avec un sourire forcé qui se voulait rassurant, j'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu, c'est tout, pas besoin de t'inquiéter ...

- Kakashi ! Arrête de me mentir !Tu viens de dormir 12h ! Comment peux-tu être encore fatigué ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais répond moi au lieu de baisser les yeux comme ca !

- Je ... Je préfères rentrer chez moi. Gomen ...»

Je sortis alors du lit, récupérant ma veste qui traînait sur une chaise, et je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir, Asuma se mit devant moi, et me fixa avec un regard sévère.

« Tu ne sortiras pas de cet appartement tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il se passe !

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer ! »

Les mots sortaient de ma bouche sans que je ne réfléchisse. Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant que je n'en vienne à dire des choses regrettables.

« Laisse moi sortir, dis-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Non ! Tu me dois bien des explications ! Qui t'as ramené chez lui après t'avoir retrouvé inconscient en plein milieu du village ?

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! ! »

Et voilà ! Ce que je ne voulais pas qui se passe se passe réellement. Et comme à chaque fois, tout est contre moi. Voilà que je me dispute avec Asuma, alors qu'il s'inquiète simplement pour moi.

« Laisse moi sortir ! »

Je suis hors de moi ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je n'en peux plus ! Mes nerfs vont bientôt lâcher. Il ne bouge pas. Il est toujours devant la porte à me fixer d'un regard sévère, mais à la fois compatissant.

J'avance alors d'un pas. Et là, mes nerfs lâchent subitement. Dans un accès de fureur, je pousse violemment Asuma contre le mur, et sort enfin de cet appartement.

Et me revoilà à errer dans les rues du village, comme la dernière fois. Il faut absolument que je retourne chez moi, sans croiser Iruka. Je ne me sens pas capable de l'affronter une nouvelle fois.

Inconsciemment, je me met à courir à toute vitesse jusque chez moi. Après quelques minutes, je peux enfin franchir la porte de mon appartement.

Une fois installé sur le canapé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Ce canapé, pourquoi créé t-il un tel sentiment dans mon cœur ? Une grande tristesse venait de l'envahir ...

Malgré mes nombreuses heures de sommeil, je plongeais de nouveau dedans après quelques minutes durant lesquelles je m'interrogerai sur la signification de ce souvenir flou ...

Je suis chez moi, dans mon canapé ; avec Iruka à coté de moi. Il me regarde. Mais pourquoi avec un tel regard? Un regard rempli de tristesse. Des larmes coulent le long de ces joues.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il si triste ? Je me rapproche de lui pour l'enlacer et le réconforter, mais alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou, pour l'attirer vers moi, il me repousse tout en me regardant avec ses yeux, si tristes, et les larmes qui coulent toujours le long de ces joues.

C'est alors qu'il se lève, me regardant toujours. Il se retourne et s'éloigne peu à peu de moi, me tournant le dos. Je ne vois plus l'expression sur son visage. Est-il toujours aussi triste ?

Ne pouvant plus le regarder partir, je me lève précipitamment, renversant la table qui se trouve devant moi. La distance qui nous sépare diminue peu à peu. On se trouve dans un long couloir sombre. D'un coté, il y a moi ; et de l'autre, Iruka qui avance vers une espèce de lumière vive.

Je continue d'avancer vers lui alors que la lumière semble se transformer en porte. J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur, posant ma main sur son épaule, je l'oblige à se retourner vers moi. Et là je le vois.

C'est toujours Iruka, mais l'expression de son visage a totalement changé. Avant on pouvait y voir de la tristesse. Mais maintenant c'est un bonheur immense que je découvre. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et il me sourit. Un sourire mesquin qui exprime une victoire. Mais une victoire sur quoi ? sur qui ? Il me parle, mais je n'entend pas sa voix. J'arrive à deviner ce qu'il dit en lisant sur les lèvres.

Il me dit tout simplement "Adieu"

Je me réveille brusquement, de nouveau en sueur, et des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Je pleure ? Mais pourquoi ? Encore cette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

J'entend des coups contre la porte. Essuyant mes larmes, je me dirige vers elle. Et à peine ai-je le temps de l'ouvrir qu'Asuma entre brusquement chez moi, me bloquant contre le mur et me hurlant dessus :

" Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Iruka ?"

* * *

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Résumé : Kakashi a fui de chez Asuma, mais celui-ci l'a suivit jusqu'à chez lui. Asuma sort Kakashi de son rêve et lui demande des explications.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait plaisir que cette fic vous plaise. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Asuma me regardait. Il était en colère. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Je ne disais rien, je le regardai moi aussi. Il me demanda alors :  
« Explique moi ce qu'il se passe avec Iruka ? Que ... Tu as les yeux rouges ... Tu as pleuré ? »

Son visage trahissait sa surprise. Alors quand j'en viendrai à lui dire que j'aime Iruka … Dois-je lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Après tout, tout est de ma faute. On ne doit sûrement pas être fait pour être ensemble. Il faut que j'arrive à oublier, à oublier comme je pouvais être heureux quand nous étions encore ensemble …

« Asuma, s'il te plaît, ne complique pas plus la situation. Je ... Je ne préfère pas t'en parler. Il faut que je l'oublie ... Pour lui et pour moi, il faut que je l'oublie ...  
- Kakashi ... »

Je pouvais voir sur son visage de la compassion, comme s'il comprenait ce que je ressentais. Mais comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Avait t- il déjà perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus en lui avouant ses sentiments ? Simplement deux mots ... Deux mots qui ont détruit 6 mois de bonheur ...

« Kakashi ? Tu m'écoutes ? Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je pourrais surement t'aider.  
- NON ! Tu ne pourras jamais m'aider ! J'ai perdu la seule personne que j'aimai en lui expliquant ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Ma voix finit par s'éteindre dans un souffle. Et voilà ! J'avais fini par tout dire. Pourquoi me suis-je laissé emporter par mon ressentiment ?  
« Je ... Laisse moi seul Asuma ! Je veux réfléchir !  
- Mais ... Tu ... Tu ne vas pas rester comme ca sans rien faire ! Il faut que tu réagisses ! Je peux aller lui parler de tout ca si tu v...  
- NON ! Surtout pas ! Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation ! Je ... je ne sais pas encore si je vais essayer de ... »

Je me libérai des bras d'Asuma, qui me bloquaient toujours contre le mur, me retournai et couvrait mon visage de mes mains.

« Asuma, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi seul ...  
- D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de parler.»

La porte était à peine fermée que je fondais en larme. Je venais de réaliser à quel point il serait dur d'oublier ces 6 mois de bonheur, mais surtout dur de l'oublier lui. Mais cela valait mieux, pour lui comme pour moi. Je soufrai beaucoup trop, je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Il fallait que j'arrive à surmonter tout cela. Il fallait surtout que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Il fallait donc que je continue ma vie, tout simplement. Séchant mes larmes, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, fermant les yeux et repensant aux décisions que j'avais prises ...

* * *

Je ne suis plus chez moi. Je crois que je suis chez Iruka. Comment suis- je arrivé ici ? Je dois sûrement rêver. Mais ce n'est pas le premier rêve que je fais concernant Iruka et moi.  
Je pense être dans le salon. Je suis assis sur un canapé, Iruka me rejoint. Il s'assoit à coté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Ce contact, il est si tendre.  
Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, savourant son parfum et la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras, l'attirant plus près. J'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je savoure cette étreinte, que la dernière fois ca ne s'était pas passée comme ca. J'aurais voulu qu'elle dure pendant des heures. Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Je devais laisser l'homme que j'aimais et repartir dans la réalité ...

* * *

Je me réveillais subitement : mon réveil sonnait. Il était 7h du matin. J'avais deux heures avant le rendez vous avec Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.  
Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillais, mis mon masque et sortais de mon appartement. Je devais tout faire pour que tout paraisse normal aux yeux des autres. Je sortis donc le dernier tome du « Paradis du Batifolage », et le lisais tout en marchant.  
Plongé dans le récit d'une folle nuit entre deux amants, je me pris de plein fouet la personne qui arrivait devant moi et que je n'avais pas vu. Je relevais la tête, et à mon plus grand malheur, je découvris le visage d'Iuka. Prenant une voix la plus naturelle possible, j'esquissais un sourire et lui dit simplement :

"Gomen Iruka. On n'arrête pas de se rentrer dedans en ce moment ... »

Pourquoi avais-je dit ca ? Je veux absolument aggraver la situation chaque fois que je le vois ou quoi ? Je suppose que c'était pour lui faire croire que tout était redevenu comme avant. Comme si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant ...  
Mais à mon grand étonnement, Iruka esquissa un grand sourire et me répondit :  
« Oui c'est vrai ... c'est de ma faute, je ne fais pas attention à ce que je fais.  
- Je suis désolé, mais ... je dois aller rejoindre mon équipe, sinon ils vont encore dire que je suis en retard. A plus tard. "

Pourquoi avais-je fui comme ca ? J'ai encore largement le temps avant d'arriver en retard. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, voilà tout. Il fallait que j'aille de l'avant, avant que je ne devienne fou. Après avoir trainé dans les rues du village pendant quelque temps, juste le temps d'arriver en retard au rendez vous, j'arrivais enfin sur le pont où m'attendaient Sakura, qui était dans la lune, et Sasuke, qui à mon grand étonnement, tenait Naruto par la taille, et lui mordillait gentiment le cou.

"Ohayou les jeunes !"

Sasuke libéra rapidement Naruto de ces bras, gêné, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement de celui-ci. Je souriais à la vue des deux amoureux.

"Allez, c'est parti pour une nouvelle mission !"

Et comme d'habitude, Naruto sauta de joie en demandant qui on devait protéger ou escorter ; Sakura releva la tête, découvrant à peine que j'étais là ; et Sasuke avait repris son visage de marbre et fit un léger grognement pour approuver. C'était une nouvelle journée des plus classiques qui venait de commencer.

Les jours, puis les mois passèrent, se ressemblant. J'avais fini par accepter qu'Iruka ne partageait pas l'amour que je lui portai et qu'il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. J'avais réussi à continuer de vivre, sans oublier les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Je vivais au jour le jour, tout était normal : j'accomplissais diverses missions pour l'Hokage le matin, j'entraînais Sasuke l'après-midi et je rentrais chez moi le soir. Une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, jusqu'au jour où ce que j'avais toujours attendu se passa réellement.

Je venais de rentrer chez moi après une dure journée, et pour me détendre un peu j'avais décidé de prendre une bonne douche. J'avais à peine eu le temps de passé 5 minutes dans ma douche, que quelqu'un avait décidé de frapper à ma porte.  
A contre cœur, je sortais de la douche, mettais une serviette autour de la taille, et j'allai voir qui venait me déranger pendant que j'essayai de me détendre. C'était Iruka.  
Il s'effondra dans mes bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Après l'avoir consolé pendant quelques minutes, il releva la tête et me dit :

"Kakashi, si tu savais comme je suis désolé ... Tu sais moi aussi je ..."

Il ne l'avait pas prononcé ... Les deux mots que j'aurai tant voulu entendre. Ces deux mots n'avaient pas été dit. Tout s'effondra de nouveau. La souffrance, que j'avais ressenti ce jour-là, assombrit de nouveau mon cœur. Je le regardais dans les yeux, et lui expliquai :

" Je suis désolé Iruka, mais je ne peux ... je ne veux plus souffrir ..."

Je me retournai, laissant Iruka seul, fermai la porte et me laissai glisser contre celle-c, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps ...

* * *

A suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Résumé : Alors que Kakashi tentait de reprendre une vie normale, ayant accepté qu'Iruka ne partageait pas ses sentiments, celui-ci est venu le voir pour s'excuser ... Mais Kakashi ne peut le supporter, et lui referme la porte au nez ...

Commentaires : bon alors vu que ce chapitre est très court, je vous en ai mis deux d'un coup.  
Un grand merci pour vos reviews

* * *

Je n'avais pas pu. Il avait fait l'effort de venir me voir pour s'excuser, et il allait dire les deux mots que j'espérais entendre depuis longtemps. Mes sanglots redoublèrent. Il ne l'avait pas dit, c'est donc qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Pourquoi était-il venu dans ce cas ? J'avais enfin réussi à récupérer une vie normale, j'avais enfin accepté qu'il ne ...

Mais pourquoi était-il venu ? J'étais pris d'un sanglot que je ne pouvais arrêter. J'avais le sentiment que ma vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. J'avais presque envie de mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance. Mais alors que je pensai à un moyen d'en finir avec toute cette tristesse, je sombrais dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Je suis de nouveau chez Iruka, comme dans mon dernier rêve. Je suis toujours sur ce canapé, ce canapé où toute ma souffrance a commencé. Iruka apparaît, il est assis à cote de moi.  
Je ne cherche même pas à savoir comment il est arrivé là. Iruka me sourit, puis m'embrasse. Un baiser bien trop court. Il me prend dans ses bras. Encore ce parfum enivrant, son parfum que j'aime tant. Je le repousse tendrement, l'embrasse à mon tour, et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Iruka ... Je t'aime ... »

Il me repousse violemment, se met debout et me hurle :

« Sors de chez moi ! »

* * *

Je me réveille subitement. Pourquoi dois-je revivre ce moment ? Pourquoi cette souffrance me poursuit-elle même dans mes rêves ? Je ne souffre peut être pas assez ? Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Je ne la supporte plus ! Je préfère encore mourir ...  
J'allai chercher un kunai dans ma tenue de ninja, un kunai bien tranchant qui abrégerai mes souffrances en quelques instants. Je m'installai ensuite dans la salle de bain, me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. J'approchai la lame de mes veines, commençant à appuyer sur la peau, sentant le sang qui s'écoulait doucement sur celle-ci. Alors que je commençai à sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'entendis au loin quelqu'un défoncer ma porte d'entrée, courir vers moi et me secouer violemment en criant mon nom. Mes derniers souvenirs avant de sombrer totalement dans un monde où la souffrance n'existait plus ...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, vraiment très court, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'arrêter là. Je vous invite à lire directement la suite :)


	5. Chapter 5

Peut-on tout pardonner ? Chapitre 5

* * *

J'erre dans les rues du village, comme lors de cette fameuse nuit. Cette nuit où je l'ai repoussé. Pourquoi avais- je fais une chose pareille ? Pourquoi alors que nos sentiments sont réciproques, pourquoi ?  
Alors que j'avais eu le courage d'aller vers lui, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu lui dire "Kakashi je t'aime". Seulement deux mots, deux mots qui auraient pu tout arranger.  
Après une dizaine de minutes à errer dans le village, j'arrivais devant mon appartement. Ouvrant la porte, je vis le canapé où il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait et où je l'avais repoussé. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je l'avais repoussé comme ca. J'avais peut-être eu peur des conséquences qu'aurait notre amour dans nos vies ...  
Je décidai d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide pour m'éclaircir les idées et me détendre un peu. Décidant ensuite d'oublier tout ça pendant quelques temps, je réfléchissais aux cours que je devrais donner et aux nouvelles punitions que je devrais infliger à Konohamaru, qui voudra sûrement sécher les cours, une nouvelle fois.  
Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure sous l'eau froide, je sortais enfin de la douche, passant une serviette autour de ma taille et en posant une autour de mes épaules. J'allai corriger les copies des devoirs de cette après-midi, évitant par la même occasion de me torturer l'esprit.  
Cela allait faire bientôt deux heures, quand quelqu'un vint frapper à ma porte. Après voir lancé un "J'arrive", j'enfilais quelques vêtement plus décent, et allait ouvrir. C'était un ninja du village, que je ne connaissais pas. Il venait me faire passer un message de l'Hokage.  
Le remerciant et refermant la porte, j'ouvrais le message. Tsunade-sama me demandait de passer la voir pour m'informer d'une nouvelle mission que je devais accomplir. Trouvant qu'il était trop tard pour y aller maintenant, j'allai me coucher, m'endormant peu de temps après ...

Le lendemain, avant mes heures de cours, j'allai voir Tsunade-sama, pour avoir plus d'informations sur la dite mission. Arrivé à l'avance, j'attendis quelques minutes avant que l'on ne m'autorise à entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

"Bonjour Tsunade-sama, dis-je poliment, attendant qu'elle m'explique plus en détails ce pourquoi elle m'avait convoqué

- Bonjour Iruka, je t'en pris, assis toi."

Je m'asseyais à la place qu'elle me montrait de la main, et la regardait, attendant la suite.

"Si je t'ai convoqué, c'est pour te confier une mission. Une mission de reconnaissance pour être exacte.

- Une mission de reconnaissance ? Heu ... je n'ai pas l'habitude d'effectuer ce genre de mission. Mais je suppose que vous avez vos raisons ...

- Oui en effet. Vous êtes le seul ninja qui soit assez qualifié parmi tout ceux qui ne sont pas encore en mission, ou qui ne peuvent pas en effectuer. J'espère que vous comprenez dans quelle situation je me trouve.

- Oui, je comprends. Dans ce cas, je ferais de mon mieux ...

- Merci beaucoup. Alors en ce qui concerne cette mission, elle est très simple, mais d'une importance capitale pour une mission qui se déroulera plus tard. Vous devez donc aller ..."

Après qu'on m'eut expliqué en détails la mission, je repartais chez moi préparer mon départ. Environ une heure après, je sortais du village en direction de la foret, zone où devait se dérouler ma mission. Celle-ci dura une journée entière.  
Rentrant enfin chez moi en fin de soirée, après avoir fait un rapport détaillé à l'Hokage, je m'affalais sur mon canapé, épuisé. A peine installé, quelqu'un frappait de nouveau à ma porte. Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? Pensais-je.  
Cette fois, c'était Asuma qui était devant moi. Il était en sueur, signe qu'il avait couru pendant un moment, et avait l'air très sérieux, chose inhabituel chez lui. Je le regardai perplexe, et il me hurla dessus :

" Mais où était- tu ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche !

- Où j'étais ? J'étais en mission tout simplement. Et pourquoi tu me hurles dessus comme ca ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

- C'est, c'est Kakashi ... »

Il avait beaucoup de mal à parler tellement il manquait de souffle. Je commençais à réellement m'inquiéter :

« Quoi ? Que se passe t-il avec Kakashi ? Asuma ! Répond moi !

- Il ... »

Je vis qu'il hésitait à continuer. Il me regardait, et son visage m'inquiétait tellement il était sérieux. Voyant mon visage inquiet, il continua :

« Il est dans un état critique à l'hôpital. Il a tenté de se suicider ...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre (pas forcement beaucoup plus long ...), j'essaye de publier la suite au plus vite.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et commentaires en reviews :)


End file.
